paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
JP36
The JP36 assault rifle is a primary weapon in PAYDAY 2. It is a support carbine with great range and decent damage, combined with a colossal ammo pool and stability value. Overview The JP36 is a well-rounded primary with good damage and excellent total ammo. Its main weakness is the relatively small pool of attachments available for it. Its high total ammo allows it to fill a supportive role and makes it an excellent choice for keeping enemies suppressed. With stability-increasing attachments such as Sniper Stock and Polizei Special, it has very low recoil and as such can be used even at far ranges, making it even more effective as a support gun. The JP36 can also be a useful back-up weapon in stealth loadouts, with its modifications that provide high concealment (specifically the Compact Foregrip and the Solid Stock). It can easily make up for the player's possibly weak secondary in Plan B (assault) and keep visibility low during the stealth portion. However, its somewhat high rate of fire will be more difficult to control. Summary Pros: * Well-rounded overall * Massive reserve ammo pool ( rounds) * High ammo pickup rate ( - per drop) * Good rate of fire * Relatively fast reloads Cons: * Poor base accuracy * Base stats are mediocre compared to other assault rifles ** Does not excel in any particular area even when modded, needs heavy skill supplements to compensate for its general mediocrity * Small range of mods limits versatility * Cramped iron sights Tips *JP36's standard sights are quite obstructive; attaching a sight may be needed. *As the JP36 lacks the high stopping power of other rifles, firing in short bursts of - rounds or single precise shots is the best way to maximize ammo efficiency. *Since it is very ammo efficient, it is good for prolonged heists like Rats or The Big Bank. As such, using this weapon when most of your teammates are bringing ammo, or purchasing many ammo bags via assets/preplanning is not recommended, unless you are also using a specialized secondary (i.e. a Street Sweeper with HE rounds), as this nullifies the weapon's main advantage (lots of total ammo). * With the skills Silent Killer and The Professional in conjunction with The Bigger The Better Suppressor the JP36 can be made comparable to other assault rifles but with a much larger ammo pool. Builds All-Round Assault Rifle This Build aims to increase all combat related values to increase the JP36's effectiveness. This build has low damage ( ), low but usable accuracy ( ), and very high stability ( ). * Tactical Compensator ( ) * Polizei Special Foregrip ( ) * LED Combo ( ) or Military Laser Module ( ) * Any Sight ( ) * Sniper Stock ( ) Available modifications Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Custom= |-|Foregrip= |-|Gadget= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= Skins Uncommon= JP36-Ice-Leopard.png| |-|Rare= Jp36 the torch.png| |-|Epic= JP36-Perimeter-Secure.png| JP36-Chromed-Strangler.png| Trivia *The JP36 is based on the G36KV, as evidenced by its Navy-style fire selector. The weapon model's proportions are a little off and the barrel is a different length, hinting that it might've been modeled from an airsoft cousin. It is also fitted with the compact flash hider and picatinny carry handle of the G36C. When modded with the Compact Foregrip it becomes a legitimate G36C. **When adding the Compact Foregrip to the JP36, the game may warn the player that the Long Barrel modification will be removed, despite the JP36 not having any Barrel modifications. This likely hints at the existence of a Long Barrel before it was removed from the retail game. A G36K fitted with the Long Barrel is essentially the baseline G36 rifle. **The Sniper Stock mod is similar to the stock of the SL8, a marketed "sporting"/civilian version of the G36, discontinued in 2011. The SL8 is only capable of semi-automatic fire, and even when modded to full-auto, it would seem unlikely to include a selective fire function as seen and used in-game. *Despite having factory rails by default, the JP36 would gain a different, longer right-sided rail mount when a gadget is installed. *JP36 happens to be the SKU number for the discontinued Echo1 airsoft X36. This isn't actually unusual, consider most of the guns in PAYDAY 2 are based on Airsoft products. *"PJ G36" can be seen on the left-hand side of the weapon. *Prior to update #65, looking at the translucent magazine of the JP36 showed no rounds inside of it, the player loaded an empty magazine into the weapon every time a reload was started. The new magazine now has bullets clearly modeled into it, though the details of the magazine walls are rather poor. It also lacks a baseplate and spring, which will prevent it from loading follow-up rounds into the weapon. **Feed lips are also entirely absent from the magazine model. *Contrary to the rest of PAYDAY 2's weaponry, the player characters all exhibits surprisingly poor trigger discipline when performing a melee attack with the JP36, as their trigger fingers are still in place during the entire process. Were the same melee technique to be performed in real life, the weapon would discharge by accident every time a hit is attempted, not to mention the animation itself is very awkward and seemingly weak and would not realistically cause any significant damage. That is, if its plastic magazine remains unbroken after the strike. The animation has not been replaced following the first-person model update. *The JP36 is shown on the cover art held by Wolf and attached with a See More Sight, although the See More Sight had not yet been added to the game at the time. The same weapon (a Compact Foregrip is sometimes present) is also seen held by him in many other instances of game art such as the Bomb Heists splash image and various community event updates. * The awkward-looking sight featured on the JP36 is actually the weapon's long-range aperture. The real-life G36/JP36 iron sight group has two separate apertures intended for close-range and long-range aiming, with the close-range sight ring being broader and not as obstructive. The close-range sight is presumably flipped down in-game. **The JP36's ironsights are nearly identical to that of the Lion's Roar. *Although the JP36 cannot use Grip modifications, the Gun Modification section in The Guide of Bain shows the Pro Grip as a mod for it. *An unused video in the game's assets refers to it as the JP63. *The JP36 is used by the GenSec Elite SWAT Team on Death Wish difficulty, with a unique EOTech HHS (Holographic Hybrid Sight) that is unavailable to the player. **Their JP36's also possesses a white digital camouflage, again unavailable to the player. **The player-obtainable Assault Light and Solid Stock mods are also equipped on the GenSec-issue JP36. Video Gallery JP36-preview.jpg|A preview of the JP36. JP36.png|JP36 with 4 mods equipped. (The Bigger The Better, Polizei Special, Military Red Dot and Sniper Stock) ModdedJP36.jpg|Fully Modded JP36. (Fire Breather, Auto Fire, Polizei Special, Tactical Laser Module, See More Sight (Armored Transport DLC) and Sniper Stock) GenSecJP36.png|Close up view of the GenSec JP36, showing unique scope, camo pattern, and use of the Solid Stock. JP36 FBI Files.png|Photo presented in the FBI Files. ru:JP36 Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)